


In a Box

by Pi (Rhea)



Series: Free! Femslash verse [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Femslash, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa gives Rei a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Box

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Nagisa’s noticed, Rei is sure of it. It’s just a matter of time until her nosey girlfriend says something ridiculous and prying and Rei isn’t sure if she’s going to be able to explain herself. The problem is that Nagisa’s observant and Rei isn’t a good liar. The problem is compounded by the fact that Nagisa’s favorite dance club is two blocks up the street from a sex toy shop. The shop keeps unexpectedly practical hours and is always closed when they walk by, but the the window displays stay lit all night. Rei hates having anything inserted into her vagina so she’s at a loss to personally explain why she’s so fascinated with this months’ display of dildos. By the time she’d graduated high school Rei had well and truly confirmed that she is the gayest most lady loving lesbian, and it’s somewhat jarring that she’s finding a facsimile of male genitalia interesting. Nagisa has sex toys, their romantic life has some silicone variance and some vibration to spice things up. It also certainly makes things easier when Rei’s fingers are fumbling and sore from cramping around a pencil taking notes all day. 

Rei suspects that her particular interest in the window can be explained by the centrally displayed strap-on harness. It’s the only one in the window but it’s hard not to see, lit up like that. Rei doesn’t think Nagisa would have a problem with it per say, but the thing is expensive. It’s not money Rei has to spare, textbooks come first. And Rei remembers Nagisa’s sleepy comment once, that Rei’s fingers were much nicer than her vibrator, which Rei imagines is partially because Rei’s fingers come with Rei attached to them and Nagisa is generally fond of the whole package, but it makes some part of her reluctant to look into the idea of strap-ons further. If Nagisa would rather Rei’s fingers or tongue in general then it seems a bit much for Rei to ask for something like this. Having come to this conclusion and put thoughts of the display aside, her birthday present two months later is all the more surprising. 

 

Rei hadn’t completely forgotten about the strap-on by her birthday, it still sometimes featured in her night time fantasies whenever she finished studying too late to make the journey to Nagisa’s apartment. Opening Nagisa’s colorfully wrapped box, Rei stares at the strong, black straps of the harness, the shine of the purple curving dildo nestled in the tissue paper next to it. 

“I saw you looking at it.” Nagisa shrugs with a smile. When Rei just keeps staring, she continues, voice turning worried, “I’m not wrong, am I?”

“No.” Rei shakes her head and presses a quick, hard kiss to Nagisa’s cheek. “But I thought you didn’t like them?”

“What?” Nagisa asks, clearly confused. Her lips curl into a confused frown. She leans forward a bit to stare into the box, as if to confirm the contents and make sure she knows what Rei’s talking about.

“You said you liked my fingers better.” Rei shrugs. “I figured you wouldn’t be interested.”

“Oh. I like your fingers,” Nagisa throws her a dirty smile to go with the now suggestive tone, “But I will admit I’ve had a few fantasies of my own since I saw you looking at this.” She trails a finger over it, smirking at Rei. “Do you want to know what I’ve thought about?” 

Rei swallows, her mouth rasping dryly as she nods.

“You know how much I love something in my mouth. I could get on my knees and suck you off, if you’d like.” Given that Rei wouldn’t be able to feel that sort of attention, she’s not sure why the idea is making her so wet. Nagisa continues, “And I’ve thought about riding you, using your cock to get myself off.” The words flare hot in Rei’s gut and she feels herself clench. Rei loves getting Nagisa off, watching Nagisa come. It’s a heady, powerful sort of feeling that gives Rei a rush almost as good as her own climax. Rei is proud of how thoroughly and thoughtfully she can reduce Nagisa to a shaking wreck.

“That sounds good,” Rei agrees. 

Nagisa grins. “We can leave the dishes.” Her hand snakes into Rei’s, “wanna try it out?” Rei casts a glance over the kitchen. 

“Yeah, okay.”

Nagisa stands and tugs Rei’s hand till her arm extends and Rei follows unresisting out of her chair. 

 

Stripping isn’t awkward. The comfortable interchange of kisses and groping hands and typical laughter at frustrating buttons and socks is familiar, but then Rei’s naked and the box, still with it’s extremely pink tissue paper, is sitting on the bed. 

“Do you want me to help you put it on?” Nagisa asks. Her arms tighten around Rei’s side as she snuggles up against Rei. Rei nods. Nagisa gives her another sweet kiss and steps over to the bed. She turns with a flourish presenting the harness like a trophy, Rei can’t help her answering smile at the antics. Nagisa grins and with a few deft movements assembles the thing together. Rei suspects Nagisa got a training course in how to do this efficiently from the sex shop. The thought makes her blush. Rei would probably never have had the wherewithal to go in and buy something, much less ask about it. The press of Nagisa’s fingers against her hip is electric as she settles the harness into place. The jut of silicone out from Rei’s body means Nagisa has to angle in from the side to kiss her instead of dead on, their height difference suddenly more noticeable with this new measurement out from Rei’s body. Nagisa’s hand trails down Rei’s arm, guiding her back toward the bed. 

 

It’s not so awkward once they’re laying down. Nagisa kisses Rei lazily, hooking a leg up over Rei’s hip so that the harness sits just below her. It’s the kind of thorough, comfortable make out Rei recognizes from days when neither of them has anywhere to go, and they know they can spend most of it in bed. It’s been a good two years like this, and Rei smiles into the kiss. She’s so happy to be spending her birthday, the start of the next year of her life just like this. Nagisa rocks her hips down a little and hums into Rei’s mouth. She shifts her weight, pressing Rei back flat towards the bed. Nagisa’s still sitting forward, the jut of Rei’s new cock curving up into the air behind her. 

“Can I?” Nagisa asks, breath hot against Rei’s ear. 

Rei nods quickly. “Yes!” 

Nagisa presses a series of smiling kisses down Rei’s neck before she shifts up. She takes a moment to position herself over Rei, eyes hot on Rei’s face. Then she lowers herself down, slowly and deliberately. Rei’s body suffuses with heat, a warm rush radiating out from her groin. Nagisa’s eyes have fallen shut and she lets out a high breathy sound when she’s fully seated. Rei can’t help her answering groan. Rei’s always been a bit embarrassed about her own sex noises, generally fairly loud and low, too much grunting and groaning, but Nagisa’s eyes fly open at her noise. Nagisa has clearly and frequently stated how much she loves how Rei sounds. Nagisa rocks her hips, then raises herself up a bit before thrusting back down. Nagisa sex noises are entirely different, high little squeaks or yelps that originally made Rei stop and ask if Nagisa was okay, to make sure she hadn’t been hurt. Nagisa thrusts down again and this time Rei raises her hips just a little to meet her, Nagisa’s resulting squeak brings a satisfied smile to Rei’s lips. They quickly find a rhythm, Nagisa hips bouncing away, doing most of the work. Rei runs her hands over Nagisa’s sides, her hips and breasts, and Nagisa’s eyelids flutter. She’s trying to watch Rei, but they keep falling shut as her back arches and her head falls back. The slap of Nagisa’s skin down against her own brings friction through the harness that’s starting to send sparks through Rei. Normally it takes Rei forever to get off. Rei requires a great deal of foreplay and extended continued friction for her body to even think about an orgasm. Of course, the image of Nagisa over her, chest heaving, flushed, hips bucking down in thrusts going jerky with pleasure and a blissed out expression is doing wonderful things to the arousal singing through Rei’s body. Rei has a sudden swift desire to flip their positions, to be the one snapping her hips into Nagisa. She wants to be able to watch Nagisa come apart beneath her. Nagisa thrusts down again, but this time her body stills and tightens, her hips slamming down hard against Rei as she trembles. Sound trails out of Nagisa like air let out of a balloon until her hips jerk in two small rotations against Rei. Nagisa draws in a shuddering breath and sprawls down over Rei.

 

Rei shifts her hips, sure Nagisa can’t be comfortable in that position, the hard jut of Rei’s cock still inside her. Rei starts to shift her hips, extricate herself so Nagisa’s more comfortable, but Nagisa’s muttered protests and flapping hand bat her to stillness.  
“That was great.” Nagisa smiles sloppily down at her. Rei nods, sparks are still going off through her body, a jangle of pleasure and heat. “I think that’s the most amazing g-spot orgasm I’ve ever had. Good job.” Nagisa pinches one of Rei’s nipples and Rei grunts, her hips kicking accidentally. Nagisa giggles.

“Enjoying yourself?” Nagisa asks.

“It was amazing,” Rei agrees. On a spur of courage adds, “Next time I want you beneath me, to be the one fucking you.” Nagisa’s mouth falls a little open before her smile redoubles.

“Wouldn’t that be uncomfortable?” Rei worries. Nagisa rolls one shoulder in a lazy shrug.

“How close are you?” Nagisa gives her hips a little shift, “I bet I could come again, this time with you plowing into me. Would you like that?” Rei doesn’t waste time. Nagisa laughs as she rolls them over. It’s not actually the easiest thing to do without slipping out and it takes them a moment to reposition themselves. Nagisa widens her legs a little, sprawled out, sweaty and smiling. Rei can’t contain another groan. She shoves her hips forward, a quick little thrust. 

“You can go harder than that.” Nagisa reaches up to pinch Rei’s other nipple. Rei snaps her hips forward. Sparks of heat flicker over her clit, she’s much closer than she’d imagined. Nagisa rewards her next firm thrust with a breathy sigh. Rei doesn’t mean to, but fairly quickly she’s lost to chasing her own orgasm. The friction from the harness is almost perfect, hard and steady. Nagisa is definitely enjoying it, her high short cries escalating as she flutters quick fingers over her clit. Rei can see how close Nagisa has gotten again, her head straining first to one side then the other on the pillow as she bows up under Rei. Rei slams down against her feeling the first swell of her own climax. It doesn’t surprise her. What does is that when she pistons her hips back down it swells again, rippling through her like waves, twice, three times, a final forth searing rush through her body, pleasure so close to pain that she’s growling against Nagisa’s neck. Some part of Rei wants to keep going, to build herself back up to that height and find it again, right now. It’s maybe not the best orgasm she’s ever had but it’s definitely up there. On the other hand Rei is exhausted. Her arms are trembling, her legs feel a bit like jelly, and she honestly worried that if she collapses on top of Nagisa she’s never going to be able to get up. Carefully she pulls back and slumps to Nagisa’s side. 

“This was the best birthday present idea ever,” Nagisa says breathlessly. She presses kisses over Rei’s face until Rei catches her breath and kisses Nagisa back, hungry and happy and full of a depth of affection she’s afraid she’ll never be able to form into coherent words. 

“I feel like it was my birthday.” Nagisa pokes Rei in the side. “I mean, can I just have you do this again, as a present to me.” 

“Hopefully before your birthday,” Rei says, and realizes it came out sounding plaintive when Nagisa starts giggling again.

“Oh yes, definitely before my birthday, any time you want. If only I didn’t have class tomorrow. College students are supposed to play hooky right?”

“After I did so much work to help you study enough to get into a good school.” Rei chides but keeps her tone light and teasing. Nagisa’s echoing laughter means she understands. Rei’s eyes are drifting closed, it’s not that late yet, but she’s exhausted, her thighs and arms are probably going to be sore tomorrow.

“We haven’t even brushed our teeth,” Rei complains, not opening her eyes.

“Well, I’m not getting up.” Nagisa snuggles closer. “I guess you’ll just have to put up with it.” Rei sighs. 

“I guess I will. But I should at least take this off.” She scrabbles a hand against the harness. “Wouldn’t want to roll over in my sleep and impale you.”

“Dunno, could be fun.” Nagisa giggles again, but at Rei’s exasperated sigh she shoves herself upright and helps Rei extract herself from the harness. Nagisa places everything careful in the box before tossing the box over the side of the bed. “We’ll clean it in the morning.” Nagisa decrees flopping back down next to Rei and spooning up against her. 

“And the dishes,” Rei adds. 

“And the dishes,” Nagisa sighs, but Rei can feel the smile against her skin. She wraps her arms around Nagisa and draws the blanket up over both of them. Nagisa hums her contentment and Rei presses a quiet kiss to her hair.

“Thank you for the amazing birthday present.”

“You liked it?” Nagisa’s voice is beyond smug. Rei doesn’t even try to tamp down the affection that bubbles up in her voice.

“I loved it.” 

“Good.” The self satisfied surety of the word makes Rei laugh. She gives Nagisa a fond squeeze in reply.

“Good night Nagisa.”

“Sweet dreams,” Nagisa murmurs back.


End file.
